


Thirsty for You

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Keith works at a coffee shop and decides to finally put an end to the banter between him and his regular customer Lance.





	Thirsty for You

**Author's Note:**

> For #klanceaumonth, Day 1 - Coffee Shop

It was a rather slow morning at the shop and Keith was restless. He kept willing the door to open for someone to come in. Ah who was he kidding. He was hoping for a certain person with gorgeous long legs, tan skin, short brown hair and blue eyes that you got lost in. Lance. They played this game of flirting every time he’d come in (usually Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Thursday’s. Not that he took notice or anything). Today though Keith wanted to finally ask him out. 

He was alone this morning because Shiro and Adam were both busy with other things. Probably each other Keith snorted to himself. He really needed his own place. Living with those two was great really but he needed his own space. 

A few customers walked in then, but not the blue eyed boy he was hoping for. He finally gave up on Lance showing when Lance burst through the doors looking like he’d just ran a marathon. Before Keith could get a word out, Lance said in between breaths 

“Water! And then my usual pretty boy” 

Blushing at the site of Lance looking both cute and sinful all at once what with his hair in a disarray and the trail of sweat dripping down his neck, Keith couldn’t form words and all but threw a water bottle at Lance and began working on his coffee. Damn, who was the thirsty one here really?  
————-  
Lance gulped down the water and stretched feeling invigorated. Man Keith looked cute today. Really he always did. But was he trying to kill him? The black jeans he wore hugged his ass in all the right ways. And though he couldn’t see much of his shirt, he could imagine the defined muscles underneath. Man he was thirsty. And not for coffee. Why do you think he keeps coming here even though there’s like 2 other shops closer to his apartment?

Keith suddenly appears with his coffee and says his name quite loudly, startling Lance out of his daydream of Keith in nothing but the apron and causing Keith to gasp and slightly jerk in surprise while unfortunately spilling said coffee on Lance. 

Internally, Keith is mortified, the blush steadily rising on his face as he’s stuttering apologies. So much for his chances now. He takes a risk and lifts his eyes half expecting Lance to be scowling at him or at least look annoyed, but instead he sees a look he can’t place and suddenly Lance is laughing. This is not what Keith expected. Why was he laughing? Was he laughing at Keith? The situation? He couldn’t decide whether laughter or anger was better but the sound of Lances laughter melted his insides so much that newfound determinism rose in his chest as he abruptly stood up, stretched out his hand to help Lance up as well. Ideally, his next words should have been something along the lines of “can I take you on a date?” Or something smooth at least, but remember it’s Keith and he’s not the best with social things. 

“Date! You and I. Alone Uhh...” 

Now blushing to match Keith , Lance looked at the other boy with a small smirk and responded 

“Glad to know I wasn’t the only one who was thirsty. Though I’m disappointed you beat me to it. I’ll meet you here Wednesday evening at 6” and with that Lance dropped a kiss on the boys forehead and sauntered out of the shop leaving Keith confused but grinning like no ones business. Suddenly the few inhabitants of the shop started clapping and Keith remembered where he was. Embarrassed, he walked back around the counter to resume his work day. 

At the end of the night, he went home to hear Adam and Shiro laughing loudly with each other. Keith sighed and passed the living room looking at the sight of the two. 

“So coffee boy, just how thirsty were you??”

Fuck, her forgot the surveillance cameras. Of fucking course Shiro and Adam looked at them. Scowling he stomped to his room lifting up his middle finger as he passed by them. Adam hollered after him 

“At least let me pick your shirt for the date! Don’t want to scare him off with your goth couture on the first date!” 

He pointedly ignored them and laid down in his bed with a grin. He had a date with Lance and not even Adam and Shiros bullshit could ruin his happiness at that moment. 

But seriously what the fuck was he going to wear??


End file.
